


Желтая лихорадка

by ohne_titel



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: Содержимое стакана было лишь слабым подобием наркотика, выжигающего свой путь в его теле, – водка без льда, как научил его отец, холодное пламя в желудке, которому все еще далеко до пламени в его венах. Ни алкоголь, ни героин нельзя назвать легальными развлечениями, но первое можно добыть, махнув фальшивым удостоверением личности, а второе – с помощью талантливого рта. Несуществующая левая рука ныла, но на это было глубоко наплевать с той башни, где он сейчас находился, а музыка в помещении грохотала достаточно громко, чтобы перекрыть бешеную пульсацию крови под кожей.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yellow Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/258269) by Shukyou. 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Содержимое стакана было лишь слабым подобием наркотика, выжигающего свой путь в его теле, – водка без льда, как научил его отец, холодное пламя в желудке, которому все еще далеко до пламени в его венах. Ни алкоголь, ни героин нельзя назвать легальными развлечениями, но первое можно добыть, махнув фальшивым удостоверением личности, а второе – с помощью талантливого рта. Несуществующая левая рука ныла, но на это было глубоко наплевать с той башни, где он сейчас находился, а музыка в помещении грохотала достаточно громко, чтобы перекрыть бешеную пульсацию крови под кожей. 

Чья-то рука опустилась на его плечо, чьи-то губы изобразили что-то, похожее на слова, но он не обращал внимания, поэтому просто кивнул, и рука взяла его за оставшуюся кисть и потянула за собой через толпу извивающихся тел в крохотный грязный сортир где-то в недрах клуба. Они протиснулись мимо трех пар, предающихся разным видам плотского греха, и к тому времени, как его толкнули лицом в стену, покрытую граффити, (большая часть которых осталась бы непонятной, даже будь он трезвым, каковым он категорически не являлся) он был уже готов. 

Член, вошедший в его задницу, был тонким и длинным, и он сдавленно застонал, не готовый к грубому вторжению; минимум смазки едва ли облегчил путь. Но чтобы трахнуть его, этого было достаточно; и его трахнули, быстро и грубо, не уделяя особого внимания его собственному удовольствию. Он лениво взял себя в ладонь, провел раз, другой; он будет дрочить потом, позже, думая о сексе, но не сейчас. 

Пальцы сильно сжали его плечо, и член в его заднице содрогнулся, горячая влага запачкала его изнутри. На минуту чье-то тело придавило его к стене, потом отодвинулось, оставляя за собой потеки спермы между его ягодицами и на внутренней стороне бедер. 

Он не стал оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть на уходящего мужчину. Это было бы излишне; раньше он шутил, мол, все они на одно лицо, а теперь, превратившись в законченную развалину, понял, что так оно и есть: темные волосы, раскосые глаза, оливковая кожа и гнусная любопытная ухмылка, вопрошающая, какого хрена этот белый мальчик делает в таком месте. 

*** 

Он ненавидел вводить героин при свидетелях, но иногда тебе просто необходима доза, быстро, и если тебе оторвало левую руку взрывом гранаты в Ан Локе, такое понятие как «быстро» теряет всякий смысл. Он лежал, пережав здоровую правую руку тонкой резиновой трубкой, ощущая, как пульс трепещет в кончиках пальцев, в ожидании укола иглы. 

И она уколола: сначала легкая боль, потом пауза, долгая, как вдох – истерический страх, а вдруг, о Господи Иисусе и Святая Мария, а вдруг сегодня оно не поможет? – и за всем этим последовал затопивший его поток тепла. Он откинулся на кровать, зная, что падает в подушки, покрытые пятнами блевотины, и спермы, и мочи, и прочей дряни, но ему было наплевать. Он почувствовал даже дорожку огня в руке, которой у него больше не было, в руке, отсутствие которой во многом стало причиной всего этого. 

Дилер вынул иглу из вены без особых церемоний, и он с любопытством наблюдал, как кровь вытекает из ранки на сгибе локтя, но любопытство это было сродни любопытству исследователя. «Дрю, чувак,» - заговорил дилер, малолетний сопляк, и его имя с этим «левым» акцентом прозвучало как «длу», «а ты реально хорошенький под кайфом.» 

«Я покажу тебе хорошенького,» - промурлыкал Дрю, надеясь, что выглядит соблазнительно, развалившись на подушках, - «иди сюда.» 

Дилер встал перед ним на колени с ухмылкой, расстегивая джинсы и вынимая член. Дрю приподнялся ровно настолько, чтобы взять в рот сразу весь, мягко прикасаясь, позволяя головке скользнуть по задней стене горла. За это ему полагалась скидка, и он уже давно решил, что заслуживает ее, – в конце концов, минет стал для него валютой еще со старших классов школы, когда он начал отсасывать у большей половины футбольной команды, чтобы его не шпыняли в раздевалке; потом, когда он был духом, то отсасывал у парней за сигареты и шоколадные батончики, а теперь – вот он, делает минет, чтобы обеспечить свою зависимость, плавно перешедшую от морфия к героину. Пять лет подобной практики – не то, чем можно пренебречь. 

Это предел, подумал Дрю, поглаживая мошонку дилера теплыми пальцами, и ниже упасть невозможно. 

*** 

Больше всего он любил шататься по Чайнатауну под кайфом, когда вывески сливались в неразборчивые пятна, а витрины заполнялись всяким безумным дерьмом. Черт побери, он торчал от всего этого даже без дозы, а с ней ощущения становились еще более яркими. 

Таким он и был – одуревшим, беззаботным, не обращающим внимания ни на кого – когда столкнулся с китайцем в деловом костюме. 

«Прошу прощения,» - отрывисто произнес тот, пытаясь пройти дальше – но что-то в его голосе было не так, Дрю готов был поклясться, там было что-то большее, чем просто отвали, ты, хренов торчок. Что-то неторопливое в его интонациях, в словах, которые не торопились мимо Дрю, а остановились, словно взвесив его и рассмотрев его тощую белую задницу, его большие карие глаза, короткие светлые волосы. Дрю уже знал, как звучат слова, когда их произносит человек, который хочет тебя трахнуть. 

Пальцы Дрю задержались на рукаве пиджака. «Куда-то торопишься?» он потянул его за собой в сторону ближайшей аллеи, которая по опыту Дрю была чуть чище остальных. «Хочешь трахнуть меня? Я позволю тебе. Даже денег не возьму.» 

Незнакомец остановился. В такое позднее время улица была пустой, и никто не мог подслушать или помешать подобного рода сделке. Он осмотрел Дрю – на этот раз по-настоящему, взглядом, и Дрю ответил тем же; мужчина выглядел лет на сорок, крепкого телосложения, но ничего выдающегося, за исключением серого делового костюма. Какой-нибудь банковский клерк, подумал Дрю, или что-нибудь в этом роде; работа, где тебя заставляют носить серый костюм, но не требуют идеального знания английского. 

Минуту спустя мужчина пожал плечами. «Хорошо, но я не трахаюсь в подворотнях. Пойдем.» он повернулся и направился вниз по улице, оставив Дрю тащиться следом в слегка удивленной дымке наркотического опьянения. 

*** 

Дрю смутно следил за дорогой к дому, но к тому времени он уже был не в том состоянии, чтобы беспокоиться о навигации. Он попытался начать что-нибудь еще в метро, так, по мелочи, просто подрочить, но судя по всему мужчина (которого звали Билл, как он узнал после поспешного обмена формальностями) не трахался и в метро тоже, поэтому Дрю просто сидел, широко раздвинув колени, выставив себя напоказ для любого, кто взял бы на себя труд посмотреть. Как выяснилось, единственным заинтересованным лицом оказался Билл. 

Он уже развязал галстук Билла и все еще возился с его ремнем, когда тому наконец удалось открыть дверь в квартиру. Кайф потихоньку сходил, но зато теперь он действительно хотел секса, и пускай это нельзя было назвать равноценным обменом, сойдет, решил он. «Ну так что,» - он с ухмылкой начал вытягивать рубашку Билла из брюк, - «куда дальше?» 

Билл многозначительно сжал его тощие ягодицы и засмеялся. «Спальня там.» Он взял Дрю за руку и повел за собой по темному коридору в комнату с низкой постелью размером с футбольное поле. Дрю, привыкшему трахаться по аллеям и притонам, это было роскошью. 

«Хочешь, я сначала отсосу?» - предложил Дрю, повиснув на Билле. Они были приблизительно одного роста, и прижавшись к китайцу бедрами, Дрю почувствовал чужой член сквозь несколько слоев одежды между ними. 

«Я не думаю, что есть необходимость,» - прошептал Билл, и размытость, маячившая на краю сознания Дрю рванулась вперед и заполнила его до краев, превращая все происходящее в равномерный бессмысленный гул.

 

Сквозь мутную пелену он замечал, как помог раздеться Биллу, еще более смутно – как оказался раздетым сам – в какой-то момент он понял, что лежит на левом боку и привычно удивился отсутствию руки, которая была на месте первые восемнадцать лет его жизни, а сверх того – отсутствию протеза (когда это он в последний раз позволял незнакомцу человеку снять его?) – но потом, потом он уже стоял на коленях, лицо – в подушке, задница – в воздухе, и на этом его связь с происходящим временно прекратилась. Позже он вспоминал недоумение, с которым почувствовал в себе член Билла, скольжение латекса, не кожи: да кто вообще в наше время напрягается по поводу презервативов? 

И он ненавидел это чувство – так гладко, что не ощутить боль, только удовольствие. Это не должно быть настолько легко. 

Дрю чувствовал, как Билл нависает над ним, как мягкий живот, какой бывает у любого мужчины средних лет, прижимается к его собственной костлявой спине, как чужая рука гладит и сжимает его член, и черт бы все это побрал, если он не кончил так быстро и неожиданно, как будто его сбил поезд. Он кричал и содрогался, прижимаясь задницей к паху Билла, молотя кулаком по подушке, выплевывая звуки, непохожие на слова, и все это время, все время он кончал, кончал так, словно до этого не мог кончить неделю, испачкав простыни спермой. Если у остальных жителей этого дома еще существовали какие-то сомнения касательно того, чем занимался их благообразный сосед в свободное время, то теперь от них, наверное, не осталось и следа. 

К тому времени, как Дрю пришел в себя и был способен на самостоятельные действия, Билл лежал рядом с ним и гладил по взъерошенной шевелюре. Наверное, китаец тоже кончил, но у Дрю никак не получалось вспомнить, а наличие презерватива не позволило ему определить проверенным способом. Мир казался хрупким, и Дрю подумалось, что вот сейчас ему должны швырнуть одежду, протез и отправить за дверь. 

Вместо этого он почувствовал, как теплая влажная ткань очищает его задницу, вытирая переизбыток смазки, которая уже начала становиться неприятно липкой. «Тебе досталось мокрое пятно,» - в устах Билла это прозвучало как награда за хороший секс. Или плохой, да хрен с ним, он уже ничего не соображал. 

«Ах ты черт,» - промычал Дрю, уже находясь далеко за гранью сопротивления сну. 

*** 

После пробуждения Дрю подумал, что это не может быть его постель, потому что простыни не пахли дерьмом. Потом – что ему нужна доза так, как никогда раньше. И на фоне всего этого его мочевой пузырь сигнализировал, что надо немедленно отлить, а иначе за последствия он не отвечает. 

Дрю решил внять увещеваниям мочевого пузыря и, шатаясь из стороны в сторону, потащился в ту сторону, откуда доносился звук текущей воды. Его наблюдательность была вознаграждена видом сияющей белой ванной с Биллом, который стоял у раковины, одетый в пушистое белое полотенце, и рассеянно чистил зубы, но самое главное – с унитазом. Получается, что знак отличия за ориентирование на местности был выдан ему не зря. Дрю попытался прицелиться, едва разлепив сонные глаза, и выпустил струю. 

«И тебе доброе утро,» - пробормотал Билл, сплевывая в раковину. Он полоскал рот, набирая воду из стакана, а не из сложенных чашечкой ладоней, и Дрю решил, что это совершенно по-пидорски. «Душ свободен, если захочешь, полотенца в шкафу. У меня в девять дача показаний, так что я уже уйду к тому времени, как ты закончишь, но ты сможешь выйти и без меня, дверь захлопнется сама.» 

Мозги Дрю едва-едва успели переключиться на первую скорость, поэтому из всего сказанного Биллом он уловил только звучание самих слов. «Ты... э-э, ты не похож на баклажана.» 

«Это потому что я не баклажан.» Билл потянулся за расческой, лежащей на краю раковины, и начал зачесывать густые влажные черные волосы назад. А он на самом деле симпатичный, разглядел Дрю в ярком утреннем свете – не красавец с экрана, но все равно симпатичный, с полными губами и глубокими темными глазами. Его тело было мягким, особенно живот, но смотреть на него было не менее приятно. «Моя семья прибыла сюда еще в середине 19 века, так что есть вероятность, что на данный момент я куда больше американец, чем ты.» 

«Без балды,» - сказал Дрю, потому что не мог придумать ответа подостойнее. Он нажал на смыв, потому что это было признаком вежливости, потом решил взять полотенце и принять душ. Учитывая всю активность прошлой ночи, это бы ему не помешало. «Так, э-э, чем ты занимаешься?» 

Билл встряхнул баллончик с пеной для бритья и начал наносить ее на щеки и шею. «Я поверенный.» 

«Что, типа юрист?» 

«Именно так.» Билл достал безопасную бритву из шкафчика под раковиной, снял крышечку и начал снимать широкие полоски пены уверенными отточенными движениями. «Вильям Джей Дзе, поверенный в суде. Рифмуется и звучит глупо, поэтому я стараюсь произносить это по возможности редко.» 

Дрю знал, что ему следует отправиться в душ, но что-то в этой утренней рутине было захватывающим. «…Слушай, а я думал, что китайцам не нужно бриться.» 

Бритва замерла на полпути, и Билл взглянул на него в зеркале, отчетливо приподняв одну бровь. «Нет,» - смертельно серьезным тоном произнес он, - «мы безволосые, как женщины. В бритве нет лезвия, и я делаю это просто чтобы сбить тебя с толку.» 

«Ага.» Повесив полотенце на крючок, Дрю открыл дверцу душевой кабины размером с половину его собственной кухни. «…Эй, погоди-ка!. Ты надо мной смеешься!» 

«Ну что ты. Зачем мне это?» Постучав бритвой о край раковины, Билл вытер остатки пены с лица и шеи полотенцем. «Наслаждайся душем, Дрю, было приятно познакомиться. И еще, если решишь что-нибудь украсть, когда я уйду, выбирай из шкафа с фарфором в холле; все это барахло принадлежало моей бабке и я терпеть его не могу.» 

«Спасибо,» – пробормотал Дрю в ответ, забравшись в кабину и включив максимально горячую воду. Было невыносимо жарко и в то же время приятно, но вены Дрю подсказывали ему, что не стоит растягивать удовольствие, - он поступил глупо прошлым вечером, и будет еще хуже, если он не вернется домой за очередной дозой, прежде чем все вокруг начнет разваливаться. Он вернется домой, спокойно вкатит героин, и все будет окей, ему больше не нужно будет напрягаться по поводу реальной жизни и прочего дерьма. 

*** 

Когда Билл открыл дверь неделю спустя, Дрю надеялся, что выглядит настолько честным, насколько это вообще возможно. Какое-то мгновение Билл, прищурившись, всматривался в него, а потом его глаза широко открылись от удивления. «Чем я могу помочь?» 

Дрю пару раз шаркнул ногой; гордость, которой, он думал, уже не осталось, вдруг вынырнула откуда-то с новой силой, усложняя и без того нелегкую ситуацию. «…Вышвырнули.» 

Билл слегка нахмурился: «Из дома?» 

«Из квартиры,» - Дрю пожал плечами, на которых болтался рюкзак, и почувствовал, как взгляд Билла опустился к двум сумкам военного образца на полу. Ему как-то удалось дотащить обе в одной руке через весь город и поднять на третий этаж, но вот удастся ли сдвинуть их еще на пару метров – в этом он уже не был уверен. «Психованная старая китаёза сказала, что я не заплатил. Я объяснил, что мой чек еще не пришел, он придет на следующей неделе, но она все равно меня выкинула.» 

«М-м.» Билл опирался на дверной косяк, скрестив на груди руки, а на лице его читалось живое любопытство: а мне-то какое дело? За его плечом Дрю мог разглядеть хорошую чистую квартиру, которую не оценил по достоинству в первый свой визит. 

Дрю еще раз пожал плечами, ткнув ногой сумку. «Так это… можно я поживу здесь немного?» 

То, что Билл не засмеялся ему в лицо, было хорошим знаком, подумал Дрю. Еще лучше стало, когда после долгой паузы он наклонился, чтобы взять одну из сумок Дрю. «Заходи.» 

Не желая лишний раз дразнить судьбу, Дрю схватил вторую сумку и переступил порог, оставив вещи на полу в прихожей, пока Билл закрывал за ним дверь. Это действительно была очень хорошая квартира со множеством вещей, который стоили уйму денег. Все было черное, белое или стальное; такого минимализма можно достичь, только если готов раскошелиться. Ну что ж, если ничего долгосрочного не выгорит, он обязательно пройдется по тому шкафу с фарфором, прежде чем свалить. 

«Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя здесь только ради того, чтобы трахать,» - сказал Билл, хотя Дрю расслышал слово «только» и подумал, что секс все-таки будет в порядке вещей, пусть даже немного, но его это вполне устраивало. «Мою последнюю экономку депортировали, а новую я так и не нашел, так что ты ее заменишь.» 

Наступил очередь Дрю удивленно вытаращиться. «Эй, ты что, хочешь, чтобы я стал твоей гребаной горничной?» 

Билл неторопливо уселся в одно из двух кресел, поднял с оттоманки газету и развернул ее, очевидно возвращаясь к тому, на чем его прервал звонок в дверь. «Окна, пылесос, ванная, кухня, ты разберешься.» Он открыл раздел деловых новостей и начал просматривать биржевые сводки. «Ах да, еще стирка. Есть что-то приятное в том, что белый человек будет стирать мое белье. Какое-то ощущение правильности происходящего.» 

«Как хочешь,» - Дрю покачал головой, уже направляясь в спальню, чтобы оставить там свои немногочисленные пожитки. 

***

Лакированные палочки выскользнули из пальцев Дрю, и он громко выругался, снова поднимая их с пола. «У тебя что, нет нормальных вилок и ложек?» 

«Есть,» - сказал Билл, но не сдвинулся с места, чтобы хоть как-то намекнуть, где они могут храниться, вместо этого продолжая нарезать какой-то мерзкий овощ. Где-то в контракте, надеялся Дрю, было написано, что он не обязан это есть, но он так и не сделал уборку утром, потом провел весь день, притворяясь, что все-таки делает ее, совершенно забыв о ланче, поэтому теперь практически все, что приготовил Билл, пахло вполне аппетитно. Он казался себе хреновой горничной, очутившись по локоть в снятых с постели простынях, но Билл, вернувшись домой, осмотрел все с довольным кивком, а это хоть что-то да значило. 

Впрочем, сейчас перед ним стояла еда – небольшая миска зеленого салата со странной коричневой приправой – но как он ни старался, с палочками было не справиться. Он попробовал снова, с большим энтузиазмом, но приложенная сила послужила лишь тому, что обе палочки и кусок помидора полетели через всю кухню, приземлившись недалеко от дорогих туфель Билла. С вежливым вздохом тот убрал все следы разрухи, быстро сполоснул палочки под горячей водой и вернул их на барную стойку, где сидел Дрю, с тоской уставившийся на свой салат. «Что это?» - спросил Билл, указав на шею Дрю. 

«Что? Эти?» - Дрю подцепил большим пальцем бирки на груди. «Мои бирки. Если я погибну на поле боя и так далее. Имя, номер, группа крови, католик. 

Билл приподнял тонкие металлические пластинки, провел кончиком пальца по выгравированным буквам и нахмурился. «Это тебя так зовут?» 

Скорчив кислую мину, Дрю выдернул у него из рук свои бирки, с новой силой принимаясь за борьбу с салатом. «Анджей Щепански,» - вздохнул он, когда Билл повернулся к кастрюле, содержимое которой закипело и внезапно потребовало его внимания. «Родители переехали сюда, когда мама была беременна мной, поэтому они еще не знали, что не стоит давать своему рожденному в Штатах ребенку польское имя.» 

«Ну что ж, по крайней мере ты не дискриминируешь,» - Билл пожал плечами и уменьшил огонь под кастрюлей. 

В приступе вдохновения Дрю взял одну палочку и наколол на нее кусочек помидора – успешно! Он так обрадовался своему открытию, что успешно выловил из миски еще пару кусочков салата и отправил все это безобразие на манер шашлыка прямо в рот. Билл насмешливо глянул на него через плечо. «Это делают по-другому.» 

«Заткнись,» - отпарировал Дрю, хотя с набитым ртом приказ прозвучал не в полную силу. 

Содержимое очередной кастрюльки закипело, и Билл начал отмерять сухую лапшу, в то время как Дрю соорудил очередную конструкцию из овощей. «Я вот подумал, что это имя могло бы обойтись куда меньшим количеством букв, а звучало бы точно так же.» 

«Ага.» - Техника шашлыка, конечно, была не безупречной, свидетельством чему стало бесславное падение огурца с палочки на штаны. Что ж, подумал Дрю, потянувшись за салфеткой, по крайней мере я знаю, кому придется убирать. - «Если вы, ребята, неспособны произнести хоть что-то, кроме чинь-чон пинь-пон динь-дон…» 

«Опасная тема для разговора с человеком, который готовит тебе обед.» 

Очередная порция салата попал на «вертел», но Дрю заметил, что крупные куски потихоньку заканчиваются, и понятия не имел, что делать с морковной стружкой на дне. «Да ну. Что ты, кстати, туда добавляешь? Собачатину? Кошатину? Крысятинку?» 

«Кинзу, ты, маленький ублюдочный расист,» - Билл, как всегда, не отреагировал ни на одну из подначек, за которые Дрю вышвырнули бы из любой забегаловки для узкоглазых. За полтора дня, проведенные в этой квартире, он успел перебрать свой обширный репертуар оскорблений (нет, он не хотел, чтоб его выгнали, особенно сейчас, когда ему некуда было пойти, но так часто его рот раскрывался по собственной воле, за что Дрю не раз получал по морде), но Билл казался непробиваемым. Это было попросту ненормально. 

Не сумев вызвать у Билла хоть какую-то реакцию, Дрю нахохлился за стойкой и продолжил ковыряться палочками в салате, пытаясь вспомнить, как Билл объяснял ему. Одна снизу, вторую держи, как карандаш, возьми ближе к краю и сожми… 

Палочки стукнулись друг о друга, уронив вожделенную морковь обратно в миску. Дрю с отвращением фыркнул: «У меня никогда не получится.» 

Билл, не отрываясь от плиты и даже не обернувшись, посоветовал: «Попробуй взять их в здоровую руку.» 

Палочки со свистом пролетели мимо уха Билла – и почти воткнулись в стену, но китаец только покачал головой и снова их вымыл.

***

Билл много работал; он уходил рано утром и возвращался под вечер, когда Дрю, изрядно проголодавшись, уже начинал задумываться, что он будет есть, если останется на самообеспечении, - хотя до этого не дошло еще ни разу, только не с Билом, его любовью к кулинарии и маленькой библиотечкой поваренных книг. 

(Он сказал Дрю просмотреть их и прикинуть, сколько продуктов надо закупить на неделю, чтобы приготовить понравившиеся блюда. Ему, проведшему изрядную часть своей жизни на армейском пайке, это показалось праздником. На следующий день в дверь позвонили, и Дрю, которому на этот счет не было дано каких-то особенных инструкций, с любопытством открыл. Любопытство было вознаграждено явлением какого-то тощего хмыря с коробкой продуктов под мышкой. На заданный вопрос хмырь ответил, что продукты оплатит лично мистер Дзе, но вот чаевые… Дрю, который не так давно потратил остаток денег на героин, честно признался, что наличными не располагает, но может сделать минет. Нет, ответил курьер, но спасибо за предложение.) 

Даже то, что могло стать первыми совместно проведенными выходными, было нарушено работой Билла – что-то там насчет стариков и смертного ложа, как удалось расслышать Дрю из невнятного телефонного разговора, последовавшего за звонком, который, к обоюдному негодованию, стянул с него Билла ранним воскресным утром. Завязывая галстук, Билл сказал, что его не будет весь день, но в холодильнике есть остатки вчерашнего ужина, если это растянется до самого вечера. 

Он был так готов провести весь день в одиночестве, что не особо торопился одеваться и крепить протез, поэтому щелчок открываемой двери застал его дремлющим в любимом кресле Билла. Он едва смог продрать глаза, прежде чем рот Билла очутился на его члене, принимая его глубоко, без каких-либо предварительных ласк. Ах, подумал Дрю, лежа в пятне солнечного света и наслаждаясь ощущениями, вот это жизнь. 

Но удовольствие это было, тем не менее, грубо прервано, когда рот Билла внезапно исчез. «Что это, черт побери, такое?» 

Сознание Дрю, казалось, было закутано в слой ваты: частично из-за сна, частично – из-за героина, поэтому сначала он даже не разобрал, что было сказано: «…А?» 

«Какого хрена?» - повторил голос Билла с возрастающей напряженностью. 

«Что?» Это было похоже на дурную шутку. 

«Все эти следы от уколов?» 

«Что?» 

«Здесь! У тебя на бедре!» 

Весь словарный запас Дрю сократился до одного-единственного слова, обозначающего непонимание. «Что?» 

«Все эти следы от уколов?» 

«Что?» 

«Только не говори мне, что я трахался с торчком.» 

«Что?» 

«Ты и сейчас под кайфом?» 

«Что?» 

«Ты принимаешь наркотики в моем доме?» 

Дрю несколько раз моргнул, глядя на рассерженного мужчину у себя между ног, и его мозг наконец-то начал собирать вместе элементы головоломки, как, например, то, что Билл раньше не видел его полностью обнаженным при дневном свете, и то, что он не признался в своем маленьком увлечении, и то, что, когда люди, трахающие тебя, или сами торчат, или просто никогда на тебя толком не смотрят (а может, и то, и другое), как-то перестаешь заботиться о том, чтобы не оставлять следов на единственной вене, которая является очевидным выбором для парня без левой руки. «…Почему ты остановился?» - жалко простонал он. 

В ответ Билл фыркнул, но уголок его рта тем не менее приподнялся: «Ну все. Ты пойдешь к моему аналитику.» Он встал и пошел за кейсом, из которого достал записную книжку. – «К тому же, у тебя даже не встал, а мне это не льстит, знаешь ли.» 

«Да вста…» - Дрю глянул вниз, готовый запротестовать, но увидел печальное свидетельство своей неправоты. – «О.» 

Билл покачал головой, прижав плечом телефонную трубку и набирая номер на старомодном аппарате: «Возможно, она сможет принять тебя уже сегодня.» 

С точки зрения Дрю, все происходило слишком быстро, и у него возникло нехорошее подозрение, что огонь, пылающий в его венах, может погаснуть, а другого не будет никогда, и этого было достаточно, чтобы удариться в панику: - «Подожди-ка! Какого хрена? Я не собираюсь идти к твоей…» 

«Слишком поздно,» - Билл выбил пальцами дробь на поверхности ежедневника. «Да, это Вильям Дзе, мне нужна доктор Беннет… Да, я подожду.» 

«К черту, я никуда…» 

«Это называется ломка. Мне не нужно быть торчком, как ты, чтобы знать, чем… Нет, это ее друг, но чем скорее, тем лучше.» - Более чем раздраженный поворотом событий, Дрю снова открыл рот, но Билл уставился на него с ледяным выражением, которое наверняка имело успех в зале суда, - «Отлично. Увидимся через час.» 

Дрю попытался испепелить Билла взглядом, но судя по ухмылке на невозмутимом лице, это возымело такое же воздействие, как ярость особенно трогательного и пушистого щенка. «Тебе что, больше нечем заняться? Больной клиент или что там еще?» 

Она умерла,» - пожал плечами Билл. 

«Ага…» - все, на что Дрю был способен. Столкнувшись с неодолимым препятствием в лице грядущей реальности, он потащился в спальню, пытаясь вспомнить, где оставил протез

*** 

«Клянусь всеми святыми,» - прищелкивая языком, Билл зашел в комнату с подносом в руках. В центре подноса гордо возвышалась неприлично большая миска овсяной каши. – «Ты как бродячая кошка, которая увязалась за мной, заблевала ковер и заставила потратить тысячу долларов на ветеринара.» 

«Нет, я и правда тебя ненавижу,» - пробормотал Дрю. – «Ты шумишь, а твоя овсянка воняет.» 

Раньше Билл еще брал на себя труд выглядеть оскорбленным, когда Дрю, пребывая на самых ужасных стадиях спровоцированного врачом отвыкания от опиатов, критиковал его кулинарные способности; сейчас же он и глазом не моргнул. «На этот раз я добавил в нее яблоки.» Очевидно, кто-то убедил Билла в том, нет ничего лучше, чем пичкать соскочившего с иглы человека до краев овсяными хлопьями. В самом начале рвота, ассоциировавшаяся с постоянной и неизменной диетой, придавала всему происходящему определенное очарование, но теперь Дрю испытывал легкий ужас перед каждым приемом пищи. «И корицу.» 

Корица в корне изменила его отношение к завтраку. Дрю подтянулся повыше, устроившись по-королевски на троне из подушек, и окинул взглядом поднос. На свернутой салфетке лежала серебряная ложка; по крайней мере, подумал он, Билл не подсунул ему палочки, чтобы поиздеваться. Коричневые разводы на поверхности были, с точки зрения Дрю, до обидного тонкими, и он надулся. «Корицы жалеешь? Ты что сделал, спер те маленькие пакетики из гастрономического отдела?» 

«Боль поднимает на поверхность скрытого в тебе ублюдка-расиста, мне это нравится,» Билл закатил глаза и потрепал Дрю по коленке. «Судя по голосу, тебе сегодня лучше.» 

Дрю пожал плечами. Когда изо дня в день болело буквально все, бывало сложно понять, что значит «лучше». Происходящее напомнило ему о том, как в возрасте восьми лет он подхватил грипп, да такой тяжелый, что матери прошлось отвезти его в больницу. Только теперь все было в тысячу раз хуже, и еще остро ощущалось отсутствие одной конечности. 

Тем не менее, в чем-то Билл оказался прав; с каждым днем он все лучше ориентировался в происходящем и был способен взаимодействовать с окружающим миром без рвоты и конвульсий. Дрю ткнул ложкой в овсянку и поморщился, когда та грустно захлюпала. 

Пока он ел, Билл гладил его по спине, что должно было раздражать, но на самом деле успокаивало. «Знаешь, я тут подумал. В ту ночь, когда мы встретились, ты был изрядно под кайфом, правда?» 

Дрю фыркнул, и овсянка чуть не пошла носом. «Ну, вообще-то да.» - признался он. 

«Что ж, я сам виноват, следовало быть внимательней.» Он устроился поближе к Дрю, уткнувшись головой ему в шею и обняв руками за талию. Для обыкновенно сдержанного юриста этот жест был нехарактерным, но вместо того, чтобы ощетиниться, Дрю обнаружил, что расслабился и наслаждается прикосновением. В последнее время его часто тыкали, кололи и щупали доктора, но вспомнить, когда последний раз просто обнимали, ничего не требуя взамен, как-то не получалось. «И на следующее утро тебе было не намного лучше.» 

«Ага, хреново.» 

Билл задумчиво загудел, поглаживая Дрю по животу. «Так… как тебе удалось сюда вернуться?» 

«Во Вьетнаме я был парнем с картой. Если бы у меня не получалось находить дорогу в новых местах, ни хрена не соображая, мы бы никогда не вышли из джунглей.» Дрю еще немного поковырялся в овсянке, обрадовавшись очередной залежи корицы, которая предпочла скрыться, опустившись на дно тарелки. «…К тому же я спер твой счет за телефон.» 

«А я-то думал, куда он делся, ты, маленький проныра,» - Билл легко ударил Дрю в бедро, и тот засмеялся. Было приятно в кои-то веки взять верх над китайцем – и пускай он добрался до района самостоятельно, адрес на конверте пришелся кстати, когда все двери вдруг оказались одинаковыми. 

Конечно, он не смог бы объяснить тот странный порыв, накрывший его в утром в пустой квартире – почему из тысячи дорогих безделушек, любая из которых вытащила бы его из финансовой пропасти как минимум на месяц, единственной нелепицей, которую он решился украсть, был конверт с адресом. Даже в тот самый момент причины были настолько невнятны, что он решил особо не ломать над ними голову. Возможно, это было чистой воды извращение. Возможно, он хотел быть уверенным, что найдет дорогу обратно, если что-то забудет в этой квартире. Возможно, он хотел что-то вроде сувенира, напоминание о самом странном из своих клиентов. 

А может, уже тогда он знал, что вернется. 

«…А знаешь,» - Билл размышлял вслух, поглаживая то место, по которому совсем недавно ударил, словно извиняясь за случившееся, - «ты не говоришь о войне.» 

«Нет,» - пробормотал Дрю, неторопливо поедая овсянку, - «я не говорю о войне.»

*** 

Когда принимаешь героин – как сказал бы Дрю – так вот, когда принимаешь героин, твоя главная проблема состоит в том, что это лучший в мире способ не думать ни о чем, кроме того, что ты принимаешь героин. А главная хитрость проблемы в том, что она не является таковой для тебя, пока ты не прекращаешь принимать героин. Он получил свидетельство о состоянии здоровья – настолько адекватное, насколько этого можно было ожидать от психоаналитика-дайк, и на всякий случай подождал еще пару дней, но внезапно вернувшиеся кошмары определенно не были обычным синдромом прекращения приема наркотиков. 

Он почти пошел к дилеру, почти, его ноги чуть было не отнесли его сами, они могли найти дилера даже во сне. Но он подумал о китайце, и почувствовал одновременно злость и отвращение к себе – достаточно злости для того, чтобы избегать района, где жил дилер, но и достаточно отвращения, чтобы не вернуться в квартиру. 

Он подумал о Билле, который сейчас спал в своей дурацкой огромной кровати, всего лишь неделю назад вернувшись из ссылки на диван, когда самый тяжелый период прошел и Дрю перестал постоянно дергаться во сне; о Билле, который засыпал после оргазма так крепко, что мог так и не заметить отсутствия Дрю; о Билле, который трахал его (к черту, занимался с ним любовью, ну не странно ли?) всего несколько часов назад и сейчас не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что Дрю шатается по улицам в поисках большего. 

Его изношенные армейские ботинки (вот уж где приходилось попотеть над шнуровкой, если у тебя одна рука!) топали по тротуарам, выводя его к ночным забегаловкам с неважной репутацией, подвальным дверям, грязным задним комнатушкам, обыкновенным с виду зданиям с зачерненными окнами. Педики везде маскируются одинаково. 

Теперь все было слишком настоящим – нервные окончания, уличная вонь, кошмары. Героин отсекал все, как жидкий бронежилет, от которого отскакивала любая шрапнель. Без него все проходило насквозь, все наносило раны. Все было как во время войны, какая-то острая лихорадка осознания того, что твоя жизнь всегда под угрозой. Он высматривал на улице мины, уверенный в том, что где-то есть та, которая ждет его руку в качестве трофея. Как раз то, чего стоит ждать от этих хитрющих узкоглазых. 

Узкоглазые. Вот слово, которое он давно не вспоминал. 

Группа из трех молодых людей прошла мимо него по пустынной улице, у всех были раскосые глаза, все глядели на него подозрением, с жадностью измерив его с ног до головы, классическая мужская реакция «избить или трахнуть». Он поглубже засунул руки в карманы и повел плечами, стараясь выглядеть беззаботно, принимая решение за всех троих: «Хотите?» 

Они затараторили между собой на языке, которого он не понимал, обмениваясь словами, для которых он не мог найти значения. Дрю было интересно, кто они – китайцы, японцы, корейцы, кто-кто-кто. Точно не вьетнамцы, подумал он, пусть я не могу различить остальных, уж это я знаю точно. Мышцы внизу живота сжались, потом резко расслабились, желудок словно провалился; он никогда не был с троими сразу, он взял на себя больше, чем мог переварить, ему следовало простой уйти.

«Хотите трахнуться? – он выпятил грудь, стараясь казаться больше, чем был на самом деле. – «Все трое. Бесплатно.» 

Вожак заулыбался, показав белые нетерпеливые зубы. «Хорошо,» - сказал он тоном, каким впору было объявлять о собственных похоронах. Дрю махнул рукой в сторону закутка между домами, где, он знал, можно было найти удобную служебную лестницу, которую содержали в чистоте большую часть времени, если это имело для тебя какое-то значение, если вообще что-то имело для тебя значение. Он откинулся на бетонные ступеньки и раздвинул колени, позволяя им разглядеть его повнимательнее. Когда парень с голодной улыбкой шагнул вперед, расстегивая ремень, Дрю закрыл глаза: пускай идут. 

***

Все осталось в холле – ботинки, штаны, рубашка, даже протез. Если Билл спросит, Дрю скажет, что ему захотелось сладкого; если Биллу это важно, пусть отсосет Дрю еще раз и проверит, чист ли он. Пожалев о том, что не додумался оставить ее открытой, когда уходил, Дрю тихонько толкнул дверь в спальню и прокрался по ковру; яростное осознание собственной вины не позволило ему сконцентрироваться и определить, что за странный запах повис в воздухе. 

Он почти добрался до ванной, когда услышал мягкое вежливое покашливание, и нет, это не было звуком, который люди издают во сне. 

«Спи,» - сказал Дрю, понимая, как по-идиотски это прозвучало, понимая, что китаец уже давно проснулся – и, когда глаза Дрю адаптировались к темноте, он увидел, что тот сидит в кресле у окна. «Почему ты не спишь?» 

«А ты?» - в тон ему задал вопрос Билл, и мозг Дрю наконец-то догнал его ноздри. Он сам никогда не курил, думал, что это мерзкая привычка, (да, чайник, котелок, знаю, знаю), но сейчас глубоко вздохнул, втягивая в себя табачную вонь, единственное, что преодолело расстояние между ними. Смешно, подумал, Дрю, я и не знал, что Билл курит. 

Дрю пожал плечами, почесал затылок. «…не могу уснуть. Вышел прогуляться.» 

Красный уголек на конце сигареты разгорелся с новой силой, когда Билл сделал глубокую затяжку. «На четыре часа?» Дым скатывался с его зашевелившихся губ, бледно-серый на фоне белесого утреннего света, проникающего сквозь открытые шторы. 

Вот же дерьмо, он все это время не спал? «Ну, да,» - Дрю снова пожал плечами, делая вид, что ничего не происходит, в отчаянной попытке преодолеть волну стыда, которая поднялась откуда-то из живота. Главное – добраться до ванной, до душа, иначе Билл почувствует на нем, в нем, этот запах. «Я, э-э, немного побродил по району. И все.» 

Застыв по разные стороны лжи, они выжидали. Дрю отдал бы оставшуюся руку, чтобы понять, о чем думает Билл, и прикусил язык, чтобы случайно не сболтнуть, чувак, это просто групповуха в грязной подворотне, я не сел на иглу, как будто такое объяснение могло все исправить. Но это наркотик предал воспоминания амнезии; секс же был всего лишь искуплением его грехов, «Аве Мария» за все то, в чем нельзя признаться исповеднику. 

В конце концов Билл затушил сигарету в пепельнице, которую Дрю прежде не видел. «Это твоя жизнь,» - сказал он с равнодушным пренебрежением – так резко, что Дрю хотелось упасть на колени и умолять его, ну же, кричи, выругай, скажи, что я поступил плохо, скажи что-нибудь, скажи что угодно. Но Билл только пожал плечами, вставая и кутаясь в выцветший синий банный халат, еле передвигая ноги в сторону постели, как обычный мужчина средних лет, проведший бессонную ночь. «Но что бы ты ни скрывал там, внутри, оно пожрет тебя заживо.» 

Дрю воспользовался моментом, чтобы сбежать, шагнул за дверь ванной и прямиком в душ, повернув оба крана до отказа. Ледяной поток ударил его первым, и он стоял, оскалив зубы, пока тот не смешался с горячей водой. Он извел на себя кусок мыла, неловко пытаясь отмыться дочиста, чуть не завыл от боли, когда впервые дотронулся до своей истерзанной задницы (эти ребята были не очень-то нежными, правда, Дрю? Да ты и не хотел этого, правда, ведь правда?), встал на колени на плиточный пол, чтобы не потерять сознание. Теперь, если и потеряет, – что ж, не так высоко падать. 

В какой-то момент до него донесся звук плача, словно издалека, и он подумал было, что это Билл, – только это был сам Дрю, его всхлипывания, которые не смогла заглушить даже ревущая вода. Он свернулся в комок, подставляя спину струям воды, позволяя им стекать по нему вниз, и безмолвно, бессловесно продолжал выплакивать всю вину и горе, застывшие в нем, как спекшаяся кровь. 

Должно быть он так и заснул там, на полу, потому что, когда он проснулся, солнце нового дня улыбалось сквозь окна, вода была выключена, а Билл Дзе, поверенный в суде, куда-то ушел.

***

Для Дрю он был Пацан, хорошо если двумя годами младше его самого. С Пацаном что-то было не так, они все знали, потому что в деревнях остались только женщины, дети и старики, а тут он, подросток, который не сбежал, не присоединился к «черным рубашкам». Сержант сказал, что у Пацана скорее всего замедленное развитие, гляньте-ка, он же никогда не разговаривает, гляньте, как он держится за юбки своей мама-сан, как будто у него слишком много дерьма в мозгах, чтобы справиться самому, над этим они все тогда здорово посмеялись. 

Они говорили, что все узкоглазые похожи друг на друга, но оказалось, что это неправда, уж точно не в случае с Пацаном. За ту долгую неделю, которую подразделение Дрю провело в деревне, он успел хорошо разглядеть Пацана. У него были чернющие глаза с тонким голубым кольцом вокруг радужки, обрамленные длинными ресницами. Он заметил, что большую часть времени проводит, наблюдая за Пацаном, а тот разглядывает его в ответ; Дрю не знал, что из происходящего Пацан понимает, но от этого становилось не по себе. Пацан никогда не улыбался, никогда не говорил, просто смотрел на них всех этим странным прицельным взглядом. Почти сразу он стал неофициальным символом их подразделения (и если символом подразделения был недоумок, что поделать, иронию происходящего Дрю смог оценить лишь месяцы спустя, плавая в облаках эфира в военном госпитале Сан-Франциско). 

Потом настал день, когда сработали бомбы, гранаты, которые убили Сержанта и еще двоих, все обезумели и кричали, и кому-то (Дрю не знал, кому именно) пришла в голову шальная мысль, что это Пацан сдал их «черным рубашкам», что Пацан все это время шпионил. Подставил их. 

Мало-мальски здравому разуму эта теория показалась бы абсурдной, но рассудок остался где-то там, и это даже не принимая в расчет валяющиеся повсюду куски тел, которые еще недавно были твоими друзьями, и пламя, все еще переползающее с крыши на крышу, и бензиновую вонь напалма, засевшую где-то в горле. Когда Дрю зашел в уцелевший домик, он увидел одного из ребят погрузившимся по самые яйца в задницу Пацана. 

Эй, Щепански, окликнул его парень, итальянец родом из Бруклина, который знал, как произносятся польские имена. Хочешь вернуться домой и рассказать подружке, как ты трахнул шпиона во имя свободы? 

Пацан не поднял глаз, не опустил, вообще не смотрел никуда, кроме стены; его разложили на столе в практически подвешенном состоянии, потому что задница была в воздухе, а ноги не доставали до земли. Судя по позам трех джи-ай вокруг, итальянец был не первым. Вопреки самому себе, вопреки своим лучшим намерениям, Дрю почувствовал возбуждение. Военные члены, обмякшие под камуфляжем, кровь, в панике спешащая куда-то по его венам, тощая задница Пацана, хрюканье, с которым Итальянец (да как же его зовут? Вот дерьмо) вколачивался в него снова и снова, всхлипывающий смешок, сигнализировавший оргазм, длинные нити белой спермы, потянувшиеся от члена к заднице, когда Итальянец выходил из Пацана. 

И это была очередь Дрю, и у него еще никогда не было такого стояка, так, что он едва сделал эти три шага, отделявшие его от Пацана, так, что его член практически выпрыгнул из штанов, не успел он расстегнуть ширинку. Это вызвало смешки у остальных, но к тому времени ему было все равно. К тому времени слепой голод прочно занял первое место, затмевая сознание. К тому времени он был рад, что Пацан не разговаривал вообще, не то что по-английски, и не мог сказать «нет, пожалуйста, не надо» - потому что Дрю не был уверен, что смог бы остановиться. Он наклонился вперед, уперся в стол левой рукой, рукой, которая будет при нем еще одни сутки, и взял свой член в правую. 

Единственной мыслью, скользнувшей в сознании Дрю до того, как он начал, было «да, какой дерьмовый способ лишиться девственности, здесь, на грязном столе под тлеющей крыше прямо посреди Пекла». 

А потом он вошел, и ребята хохотали и кричали, и Пацан под ним лежал тихо (как будто ты трахаешь труп, хотя он и не помнил, подумал об этом тогда или это пришло позже), но для юнца, которому не с чем сравнить, это было лучше всего на свете. Он нагнулся, покрепче уперся руками, нависая над Пацаном, входя в него без презерватива, изо всех сил. Наверное, это выглядело глупо, судя по смеху солдатни, но ему было все равно. Он думал о Пацане, о Пацане с его странными глазами и симпатичным лицом, который, наверное, не был никаким шпионом, просто самой медленной газелью, в которую стая гиен смогла запустить свои когти, ближайшая цель для кучки свихнувшихся людей, которые хотели ударить что-нибудь, и неважно, что именно. 

Дрю пытался сделать для себя исключение, но это было ложью. Там, снаружи, были его ребята, их руки, и ноги, и внутренности в кровавой грязи, и он сам был где-то в левом яйце у мира, сражаясь на войне потому, что чертовы желтые обезьяны в своих чертовых лихорадочных джунглях не знали даже, как вылезти из своего болота, не то что послать к дьяволу Дядюшку Хо и его Гребаный Коммунистический Цирк. Он мог бы сейчас быть дома, есть колбаски, приготовленные мамой, заканчивать колледж, трахать королеву выпускного бала (нет, даже сейчас он был честен с собой, он бы скорее трахнул короля на заднем сиденье старого отцовского Шеви), если бы не отсталая страна, которую он и на карте вряд ли смог бы найти, где каждый косоглазый ублюдок в пижаме хотел его смерти. И это было нечестно, это было неправильно, и Дрю собирался засунуть свой член так глубоко в задницу Пацана, что тот почувствует его в горле, за каждый день, который он гниет в этой тропической дыре, собирался посмотреть, на что похожи эти странные глаза, когда они… 

Они не двигались. Вообще-то они не двигались уже какое-то время, и Дрю отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть красную лужу, собравшуюся под головой Пацана, стекавшую на пол, расползшуюся по столу настолько, что на штанах Дрю появились темные пятна; источником ее был второй рот поперек этой тонкой шеи, единственная улыбка, которую он когда-либо видел у Пацана. Итальянец, подумал Дрю и почувствовал тошноту, когда он кончил, и вот почему они все смеялись, и Пацан умер так тихо, и о, Господи, о, Иисус, о, Пресвятая Мария, Матерь… 

Есть процессы, начав которые, остановиться невозможно, и Дрю кончил по милости одного из них, спустив всю свою сперму в Пацана, в мертвого Пацана, с решительностью, присущей только девственникам. Секундой позже он вышел, с лицом, искаженным отвращением и яростью, но урон был нанесен, нанесен на таком количестве уровней. Он вывалился из хижины, собираясь выблевать внутренности, но ничего не вышло и единственным что оказалось на земле, были остатки его спермы. Следом вышли остальные «зеленые береты», все еще хохочущие, хлопающие друг друга (и его тоже) по спине, обсуждающие, какое дерьмо они устроят в следующий раз. 

Дерьмо и есть дерьмо, все верно. Это все, что там было. 

Он будет думать об этом позже, когда вертолет поднимет его над горящими зарослями, когда полевая медсестра каждые две минуты будет проверять его пульс, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще в критическом состоянии, а не стоит в очереди за ярлыком на палец ноги (судя по всему, ребята, которым оторвало конечность, склонны орать во все горло, а не молчать, как камень, но кто же знал?), и больше всего он будет жалеть о том, что граната не взяла все, что от него осталось, не превратила его в тысячу кусков, которые можно было бы упаковать в мешок и отправить домой, как обещала строевая песня всем послушным солдатикам.

***

«Так что вот,» - даже шепот Дрю звучал в темноте, как гром. Он лежал на спине, слепо глядя на потолок. «Теперь ты знаешь.» 

Билл сидел у окна, вторая сигарета дотлевала в его пальцах. «Кажется, да.» Последовала долгая пауза и когда Дрю не ответил, Билл снова заговорил. «Что именно я знаю? Что ты пытаешься мне сказать?» 

Дрю зажмурился; он не был уверен, чего именно он ожидал – не «бедный мальчик», не «тише-тише», нет, не от Билла – но это полувраждебное равнодушие сбило его с толку. «…Черт, ничего.» 

«Я просто хочу знать, чего хочешь ты.» Билл затянулся в очередной раз, тяжело выдохнул. «Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя простил? Я не могу. Я не тот человек, которому ты причинил боль. И меня уже практически тошнит от всех твоих шуточек насчет того, как мы все похожи, поэтому даже не пытайся.» 

«Я не знаю, доволен?» Глаза защипало от слез. «Я… черт, ладно. Я пойду.» 

«Никуда ты не пойдешь. Я пытаюсь тебе кое-что сказать.» 

«Мать твою! Так давай, скажи, и прекрати все это крипто-психоаналитическое дерьмо! Боже, да ты хуже Чокнутой Джуди.» Психоаналитик Билла настаивала на том, чтобы ее звали по имени, и это казалось Дрю невероятно странным. 

«Заткнись,» - несмотря на упрек, тон Билла не был злым. Он затушил сигарету среди остальных окурков и немедленно начал прикуривать следующую. «Кажется, я вижу целую картинку, вот и все. Но я не могу трахнуть тебя в задницу и сделать так, чтобы все прошло, Дрю. Я поверенный, а не Иисус.» 

Теперь Дрю уже вовсю сожалел о том, что начал этот разговор. «Я такого не говорил,» пробормотал он, садясь на кровати. Он мог собраться в темноте, мог выйти на дорогу. Он мог отправиться стопом на Восток, покинуть границы Калифорнии за день. Возможно, весь фокус был в том, чтобы не останавливаться. 

«…я хочу знать, чего хочешь ты. Вот что я пытаюсь тебе сказать.» Голос Билла прорвался сквозь планы побега. «Если это что-то, что я могу тебе дать – хорошо. Если нет, тогда, может быть, нам следует поговорить и найти какой-то способ этого добиться. Конечно, мне это ничуть не нравится, но я люблю твою тощую расистскую задницу и не собираюсь быть ножом, которым ты себя режешь, или иглой, которую ты вводишь себе в пах.» 

Дрю казалось, что он должен найти какой-то остроумный ответ, сказать что-нибудь ядовитое, чтобы поставить все на свои места, но его застали врасплох и беззащитным, и урон уже был нанесен. Он сидел на кровати, обнаженный и беспомощный, уставившись на расплывчатые очертания Билла в темноте. 

«Я не могу вылечить тебя,» продолжил Билл. «Я не могу сделать так, чтобы произошедшее не произошло. Твоя рука не вырастет заново. Ты не перестанешь быть торчком, по крайней мере, так мне говорит Джуди. Ты не перестанешь быть насильником, или убийцей, или во что там еще тебя успела превратить эта куча дерьма. Лучше не станет. С тобой никогда не будет все в порядке, и, наверное, так не должно быть. Я хочу знать, сможешь ли ты просыпаться каждое утро, зная о себе все это, и продолжать жить. И я хочу знать, чего все-таки хочешь ты сам. 

Чего ты хочешь, Дрю?» 

Никто никогда не задавал ему этот вопрос раньше. По сути, осознал он тут, в темной спальне, никому раньше не было дела до того, что он думает. 

Никому, кроме Билла. 

«…Я не знаю.» 

«Ты должен.» 

«Я не знаю! Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось! Я просто… хочу, чтобы все закончилось.» 

Билл пожал плечами. «Тогда я не могу тебе помочь.» 

«Я не знаю. …Я ничего не хочу.» Вот так, вранье, но похоже на ответ, который мог все исправить, хотя бы немного. 

«Нет, ты хочешь.» 

«Не хочу!» Дрю ударил раскрытой ладонью по кровати, и это было приятно, на манер «мне-два-года-и-у-меня-припадок». «Оставь меня в покое! Я не хочу, и я пытался, и я не знаю!» 

Голос Билла был спокойным и мягким, не меняющимся, даже когда в голосе Дрю появились истерические нотки, последнее убежище посреди всего этого безумия. «Дрю…» 

«Что если я не смогу?» Вот оно, его рот сам озвучил ужас, незаметно прокравшийся в его сердце. «Что если этот парень в зеркале никогда не перестанет быть тем, кто он сейчас?» 

«Что, если он перестанет? Ты можешь продолжать поиски? Ты можешь найти то, ради чего стоит двигаться дальше?» 

«…Что если я не смогу?» 

«Тогда ты разобьешь мое чертово сердце,» - просто и холодно ответил Билл. - «И если ты собираешься так поступить, я хочу знать. …Вот и все.» 

«…Я хочу остаться с тобой.» Это была еще одна правда, о которой он не подозревал, пока не произнес вслух. 

«Хорошо.» 

Нет, зашевелилось подозрительное сердце Дрю; нет, это слишком просто. «…Почему?» 

«Почему что?» 

«Почему ты меня не выставил?» 

Билл фыркнул и выпустил дым через ноздри. «Потому что я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил. Не так уж и сложно понять.» 

А может, все действительно было просто. Может, подумал Дрю, прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию Билла, не было ловушек, не было мин, не было никаких засад. Впервые за долгое время, вопреки инстинктам, требующим «беги! беги!», может быть, он наконец-то был в безопасности. Он просидел еще минут десять в темноте, перебирая мысль за мыслью, так и сяк подходя к вопросу «чего же ты хочешь?», пока не пришел к заключению. 

«…Я не хочу, чтобы ты сдавался.» 

«Я не сдамся. Никогда.» 

«Я хочу тебя.» 

Здесь в голосе Билла появилась ощутимая ухмылка. «Да? И как ты меня хочешь?» 

Ну, вот это уже было просто стыдно – все годы, которые он провел нашептывая грязные словечки, и его бесконтрольный рот подвели Дрю. На щеках выступил румянец. «…Я хочу тебя здесь.» 

«Я здесь.» 

«Здесь.» 

По крайней мере это подняло Билла из кресла, он подошел к кровати и протянул руку Дрю. Тот двинулся ему навстречу, подставляя обнаженное плечо чужой ладони, как раз там, где оставшиеся плоть и кость срастались в глубокий красный шрам. «Тебе придется говорить точнее. Разве ты не слышал, что китаёзы не понимают по-английски?» 

«Да пошел ты,» засмеялся Дрю, и вдруг это превратилось из шутки в ответ. «Пошел ты. Я хочу тебя трахнуть.» 

Билл улыбнулся и, поцеловав Дрю в мочку уха, низким хриплым голосом произнес: «Вот видишь? Это я могу.» 

Нависнув над Биллом, прижимаясь к нему бедрами, уткнувшись лицом в его в шею, глубоко внутри его тела, Дрю думал только о двух вещах, ни имеющих прямого отношения к непосредственно происходящему. Первое – он провел так много времени, подставляя свою задницу, отбывая несуществующую повинность, и представить себе не мог, что еще хоть когда-нибудь будет обладать другим мужчиной так. Билл прав, этому не стереть произошедшее, ничему не стереть – но прижимаясь к Биллу, ощущая губами биение его пульса, он почувствовал, как память его затихла, успокоилась настолько, что никогда уже не сможет захлестнуть его с головой. 

Второе – ритм, запоминающийся, как детская считалочка, ритм марша, который он повторял бессчетное количество раз во время утренних пробежек, ритм, который каждый «зеленый берет» по Вьетнаме знал наизусть: если я в бою умру, буду дома поутру. Но это было не все – да, десятки других рифм, про матерей и медали, но он уже давно успел их забыть. В памяти остался не официальный куплет, а строки, который ему довелось услышать лишь однажды. Он лежал в госпитале, под завязку накачанный лекарствами, ничего не соображая, и его сосед по палате, слепой парень (Вилли или Уолли, черт его разберет, морфин не особо способствовал запоминанию) однажды ночью, когда боль была особенно сильной, подошел к его кровати, взял за руку и прошептал первые две строчки из стишка, который больше всего походил на молитву: 

Пусть умру я во грехе – Ты возьми меня к себе. 

Задыхаясь, Дрю кончил, возбужденный, и потерявшийся, и найденный – все сразу. Так, как он всегда хотел.

***

На часах было 7:30, когда Билл сдернул с Дрю одеяло. «Доброе утро.» 

«Да пошел ты,» промычал Дрю. «В это время просыпаются только кретины.» 

«Прими мои сожаления.» Дрю приоткрыл один глаз и увидел свежего и уже одетого Билла, который держал в руках серый деловой костюм. «Таким тощим, как ты, я никогда не был, даже когда носил вот это, но мы почти одинакового роста, а если взять еще и ремень, то никто не заметит.» 

Чувак нес полнейшую чушь. «Иди в задницу.» 

«Это ты у нас любитель, а не я. Вставай-ка!» Билл ткнул его ногой в черном носке и засмеялся. «Вставай. Я не позволю тебе проваляться весь день в койке, если ты можешь стать полезным членом общества.» 

Насколько бы противной ни было вставать в такую рань, Дрю решил, что еще хуже, когда в тебя тыкают ногами, поэтому он сел, слабо отмахиваясь от Билла. Рассмотрел костюм повнимательнее. «…Кто-то умер?» 

«Дни твоей халявы. Сегодня ты пойдешь со мной на работу. Я уверен, в отделе корреспонденции остро не хватает ветерана твоих способностей по перекладыванию бумажек.» Китаец аккуратно разложил костюм на кровати и отправился разгребать свои умопомрачительно скучные галстуки. «В конце концов, какой толк от партнерства в юридической конторе, если ты не можешь устроить на работу своего парня – торчка, расиста и калеку?» 

«Ты мне больше нравился, когда заставлял стирать твое белье.» Дрю наградил костюм злобным взглядом, но тот его успешно проигнорировал. «Знаешь, кажется, у моего отца был такой. Когда мне было десять.» 

Билл оглянулся через плечо. «Поосторожней, а то я верну тебя в детсад. Кстати, хорошо бы заняться твоим дальнейшим образованием, иначе так и застрянешь в отделе корреспонденции.» 

Несмотря на ранний час, несмотря на раскалывающуюся голову, несмотря на неумолчный феерический бред китайца, Дрю почувствовал, как на душе у него стало легче – словно весь прошлый год был лихорадочным сном, галлюцинацией, которая наконец-то прекратилась. «Я это не надену,» - запротестовал он, поднимая брюки. 

«Это поможет произвести хорошее впечатление. Попозже сходим к моему портному.» Билл бросил ему тускло-голубой галстук. «Вот, под цвет твоих глаз.» 

Он совершенно не подходил под цвет глаз Дрю, но тот промолчал. «…Ненавижу, когда ты куришь.» 

«Может быть, я брошу.» 

«Ненавижу палочки.» 

«Тогда тебе больше не придется ими есть. Ты такой нытик.» 

«Я ненавижу…» Дрю осмотрел комнату в поисках объекта, который подошел бы к завершению начатого. «Я ненавижу этот костюм. Серьезно. Я его действительно ненавижу.» 

«Не пройдет.» Билл покачал головой, взял Дрю за руку и поднял с кровати. «Я люблю тебя, и ты идешь со мной на работу. Теперь давай, прими душ, чтобы кадровый отдел не уволил тебя в первый же день за то, что ты пахнешь так, словно всю ночь трахался с каким-то азиатом.» Он подтолкнул Дрю в сторону ванной и наградил поощрительным шлепком по голой заднице. 

Дрю включил свет. Парень в зеркале тут же замер, взъерошил волосы (левой рукой, не правой) и посмотрел на него. Зная, что нужно поторопиться, он все равно не смог отвести глаза. Человек за зеркальным барьером все еще был насильником, убийцей, торчком, вором, неудачником, расистом, педиком, шлюхой и калекой – и этим утром он собирался устроиться на первую гражданскую работу в своей жизни с мужчиной, которого вроде как любил. На каждую из уже имеющихся ипостасей, он мог найти еще десяток новых. 

И может быть, просто может быть, все было в порядке.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.


End file.
